Late at Midnight
by Green Nebula4
Summary: Please read the notes and thank you. Terrible title, but it is all poems about Wizard and Akari even if she didn't really show up...


Darkness crept and claimed the last remaining streaks of light, Night was waking.

May many names that a celestial being had bless, bestow, and even curse an admirer.

Folly Tricksters within forest; Blind to ignorant eyes, but not the experienced and anxious one.

May the celestial being that trees carved to cradle with their arms reveal itself from the cloak, frightening any hidden sprites; Night was calling.

Had has been longing for a fascinating obsession to dominate sweet-tasting illusions,

only leaving the man drowning in his own addiction; Bestowed by a kiss of immortality, he feared it.

All ancient knowledge blossomed and danced across the pages, he learnt eagerly.

Tips of the scale would be a blessing sight; simple mortals grew to avert their eyes to ground,

and forever damned them to be ground-bounded, only to their Mother of All.

Obsession, never had been a romantic by heart, but you cursed me, tamed me, and dragged me into your prison.

It was a foolish of the man to be lured and charmed by merely dots.

A stair to sky and to earth, I stepped up; A betray to the Mother.

What was an affectionate term for the fairy? Nonetheless, Night was leaving.

Must memorize and suffocate myself to not forget, and later record once as it was remembered.

The stars were calling, how shame. Nobody could gaze and recall the nostalgic beauty.

Their eyes never stay true to a promise, it confuse, lie, and even exaggerate.

Why was the admirer flipping through the dusty old book

that due to fall apart by its spine so feverishly as if it was his lifeline?

Only a green fool can tell you that he had nobody to share his precious stars with.

Night will come tomorrow once again.

* * *

In a simple town, a wizard got a something. And become so feverish and passionate.

It worries folks in the town. Some say it is a lust. Some say it is a desire.

Some say it is an obsession. Nevertheless, none could see what it is.

Only the wizard knows; the wizard says it is a Love.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

**Update: 1/5/10: **I hope the edited and updated version is much better than before, I had to thank you for people who left comments in this poems. Your advices were greatly appreciated and helpful, Thank you for that~!

Also, several errors that I spot had been edited. For copyrights: _**I do not own any characters, afterall it is for entertainment.**_

---

Harvest Moon: Exciting Animal Parade...How could I not waste my whole winter break at playing it? As you can guess it from both poems, Wizard clearly had the spot in my daily obsession. He is just..._so damned sweet and adorable!_ His character design and his personality were often the reasons that I adored characters. I carved for more fanfics or fanarts of him, sadly, there are not many of AkarixWizard! (I like the main female design from Harvest Moon: Tree of Peace, okay? I apologized, but I love that character!)

But one thing that struck me strange. By every time when I gain his hearts, trolling around fanfics, and hunting after fanarts, he appeared more "star-crossed" type or a character that burdened by it's own angst. When he told my character named Tawny (I wish I did name her Thea...Wizard and Thea, sounds magical?), that he was very lonely and was worried and afraid that he couldn't get along with people, but he was glad that he could gain a friendship from my character. I _nearly_ cried. It was damned bittersweet statement.

A long life without friends...That is lonely. Then the inspiration for these poems came from 2nd to 6th volumes of _Sandman_ by Neil Gaiman. Simply, the dreamy and surreal world of Sandman and a Wizard who spoke in broken sentences to add the mystery....Doesn't go together well?

Nevertheless, The first poem: I wanted to express his personality as it said in Guide, _distant and distracted_, yet I wanted to express his intelligence by giving knowledge of "Spell Circles", Witchcrafts, Astronomy, and etc. Unfortunately, due to my extremely limited knowledge and exhaustion (it is really early in the morning, that is why I am talking funny...?), I ended up making him seem romantic; that was almost not so his personality, but he confessed his love to Tawny too directly, then that is something that we may need to ponder...

I hope anyone can catch the subtle symbolism and meanings within the first poem; and it was about Wizard (Gale) analyzed his "purpose" of his passion for stars and his lifestyle after falling for Akari, the simple farmer.

Second poem...? It just show up to me, and I thought it was adorable, so I hope everyone enjoy both anyway and my long rambling notes too! Cheers~


End file.
